


The White Eagle and the Owl

by puff22_2001



Series: Birds of a Feather [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Male Friendship, Wingfic, companion to Athene Noctua, winged!Hermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann and Aleksis's bond grows stronger in the face of adversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White Eagle and the Owl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pickleplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickleplum/gifts).



Hermann gasps in fear when he hears his cane crack and he falls to the floor. He can feel a new fracture in his hip, the wounded one, and he grits his teeth in agony. The cane was old and brittle; his spare in his room is not much better. Hermann’s binder protects his wings, but the pain in his side is almost enough to make him cry. Instead, he lies catching his breath for minutes or hours. Heavy footfalls begin to sound in his hearing.

“Doctor?” A voice with a strong Russian accent calls out from the lab doorway as Hermann tries to rise, only to sink back with tears in his eyes.

“Yes, yes! I’m over here!” Only with the Kaidonovsky pilots does he feel safe enough to ask for help. Anyone else—he’d suffer in silence.

“What happened to you?” Aleksis asks with concern in Russian as he comes upon Hermann on the floor. Hermann answers in English, in far too much pain to try and reply in Aleksis’ native tongue.

“My cane broke and I fell.” Hermann, in his short acquaintance with Aleksis and his wife Sasha, has learned that the ranger is the kindest bear of a man. “I would be quite grateful if you could help me to my room where I have a spare.”

“Of course, Doctor. Here, let me.” Aleksis is quieter than his wife but still has a commanding presence. The two had taken Hermann in when they’d first met. The mathematician was so lonely that he had let them into his heart against his better judgement. Somehow they never learned of his wings, though Hermann did allow them to hug him now and again. Only touch starvation could wring from him such a dangerous concession.

Aleksis’ strong arms grasp Hermann with a gentle pressure about his middle as if he were a feather. When he’s on his feet, Aleksis gives Hermann his arm and practically carries him out of the lab.

“What did you need, Ranger?” Hermann  asks with a wince. He doesn’t think that Aleksis came to see him. No one has the inclination to see the little monster, no matter how kind they may be. It's a surprise, to say the least, when Aleksis smiles and answers.

“Sasha and I wanted to know if you’d like to have dinner with us tonight. We all have leave off base, and we know of a good place near enough to walk.” Aleksis doesn’t blink at the small beads of moisture in Hermann’s eyes and Hermann is grateful that he’s hurt and that he has an excuse.

Why do they want to spend time with _him_? Hermann tries so hard not to let depression cower him, but he’s spent his entire life bullied and ignored. It’s so difficult, sometimes, not to see himself as a freak.

Now, this solid young man at his side is asking Hermann to meet with him. Sharing a meal is such an intimate gesture around the world. Somehow, Aleksis and Sasha want to share one with _him_.

“Don’t you want to—spend some time alone off base?” Hermann asks tentatively as Aleksis leads him towards the scientist’s living quarters. Hermann had taken the base-wide holiday to get more work done in the lab without his fellow scientists around to judge or talk. His friends must want to be alone together without the din of a military base around them.

“Sasha and I have plenty of time together in Cherno. We’d like to catch up with you.” They reach Hermann’s door and Aleksis puts out a hand for the key. Hermann fiddles in his pocket and hands it over so that Aleksis can open the space and lead Hermann to his bed. “But if you’re hurt, we can postpone. You probably need rest and we’ll be together here at the Academy for a while.”

“No, no! I’m—I’m fine. I just need to sit for a spell and then I’ll be fine.” Hermann says with desperation as he sinks onto the bed in relief. He’s so _lonely_! Other than his siblings, the Kaidonovskys are his only real friends. He needs them so much! The pain in his leg is nothing compared to his loneliness; he’s dealt with much worse.

“Well, if you’re feeling good enough. We’ll meet you here at twenty hours.” Aleksis' face lights with excitement. A meal off-base will be a treat for them all.

“All right. I’ll be ready.”

“Good. And no backing out. You’re our special friend and we won’t let you lose yourself in your charts and things.” Aleksis moves towards the door. “As we’ve said, we’re here for you, yes?”

“Thank you, Ranger.”

“It’s Aleksis, Doctor.” With that, the man moves out of the door and pulls it tight behind him. Hermann grabs the bottle of pain pills beside his bed and swallows two dry. The bitterness doesn’t register as Hermann lays back and smiles softly.

 _I’m their friend. I’m friends with two of the most promising rangers in the program._ Hermann thinks as he lies and lets the pills do their work. _And they’re so kind._

Hermann sets his watch for an hour before his friends will arrive. Despite the pain in his leg and side, he’s asleep soon enough, dreaming of eagles circling in the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Aleksis and Hermann are speaking in Russian and English, respectively. Both understand enough of the other to have a conversation.
> 
> Please feel free to make corrections or suggestions! I love when people comment. :3


End file.
